Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Zero
Meine Meditationskammer |thumb|middle Herzlich Wilkommen in meiner Meditatiosnkammer. ---- Hallo Darth Zero! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Zero!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Wenn du Fragen hast, kannst du sie gerne bei mir schreiben (mal sehen, ob ich dir dann weiter helfen kann Bild:;-).gif). Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|| Empfang]] 20:16, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Vorschau Benutze doch bitte die Vorschaufunktion, damit nicht 4 Edits für das gleiche Bild verwendet werden. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:33, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Hallo Darth Zero, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. }| }}} Pandora Diskussion 13:35, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) Stub Hallo Darth Zero! Du brauchst in deine Artikel nicht kategorisch eine Stub-Vorlage platzieren. Sondern die Vorlage ist nur dazu da – und nur deshalb macht sie überhaupt Sinn – um sie einzusetzen, wenn es auch wirklich notwendig ist. Vor'corkh ist kein Stub... Wenn du nicht weißt, was ein Stub ist, dann schaue mal die Seite Vorlage:Stub genauer an, denn dort ist eine Definition zu finden. Außerdem: Vermeide es, Stubs zu schreiben, denn sie werden in der Regel gleich gelöscht. Nur die alten Lamellen, die vor ca. drei Jahren eingestellt wurden, sind heute noch Stubs, weil niemand sie löscht. Die heutige Eingangskontrolle für neue Artikel ist eben etwas anspruchsvoller als die vor drei Jahren.Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:14, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Erstma FREU Jemand hat mir was geschrieben und naja ich dachte nur das da noch was ergänz werden könnte.Darth Zero 17:57, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Und bitte keine Interwikis rein, die gar nicht existieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:17, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Interwikis?Darth Zero 18:20, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Links auf die Artikel in anderen Sprachen, wie z.B. das en: oder es: am Ende das Artikels, die automatisch einen Link auf den englichen / spanischen Artikel erzeugen. Und wenn es keinen spanischen Artikel gibt, ist natürlich auch ein Link darauf sinnlos. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:24, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Der Artikel Nystao ist entschieden zu kurz. Wenn du die Möglichkeiten hast, solltest du noch etwas mehr dazu schreiben, z.B. welche Rolle die Stadt gespielt hat oder welche Bedeutung sie in der Handlung einnimmt. So wird der Artikel definitiv bald gelöscht werden. Das ist keine Drohung – bitte nicht falsch verstehen – aber wenn es geht, sollten Artikel immer schon bei der Erstellung alle wichtige Informationen enthalten, insbesondere bei so kurzen Artikeln. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:43, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ist schon OK.Darth Zero 18:45, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Nystao Hi Darth Zero, es ist ja schön und gut, dass du fleißig Artikel erstellst, aber bitte schreibe sie auch vollständig. Wenn ich mir bei Nystao nur die Infobox oder den WP-Artikel sehe ich, dass da mehr möglich ist. Könntest du den bitte erweitern, da er in dieser Form kaum haltbar ist? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:46, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ja jab grad US gemachtDarth Zero 18:50, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ist es so besser.Darth Zero 19:02, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Schreib soviel die Quelle hergibt. Wenn du das erfüllt hast, dann ist es ok. --Darth Vader 19:07, 25. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Nyreen Vollen Warum hast du die Seite gelöscht? --DarthKriwda 14:19, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Nicht Darth Zero hat die Seite gelöscht, sondern ich. Und zwar, weil sie eindeutig eine Übersetzung von Wookieepedia war, was hier nicht erlaubt ist. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 14:33, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Und sie keine Quellen hatte.Darth Zero 16:11, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) Quellen - Vorlagen Hallo Darth Zero, wenn du bei einem Artikel bemerkst, dass Informationen nicht aus den Quellen hervorgehen, die Quellen nicht existieren, oder eben ein ungenauer Link sind, kannst du immer die Vorlage:UQ oder die Vorlage:KQ direkt in den Artikel einbauen, so fällt das einmal viel besser auf, als nur eine Erwähnung in der Diskussion, andererseits wird es auch in die entsprechenden Kategorien eingeordnet, sodass man das schneller findet. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:23, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :OkDarth Zero 07:50, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) Diskussion Hi Darth Zero, ich wollte dich darauf aufmerksam mache, dass in der JP keine Diskussionsbeiträge gelöscht werden dürfen. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 11:12, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) :wie du meinst;)Darth Zero 11:13, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) Altes UC Hallo Darth Zero, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel „Mitth'raw'nuruodo“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – 'Andro' | ''Holonet 16:24, 17. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ouh Thrawn hab ich ja gaz vergessen....mmmh und Zeit hab ich im mom auch nicht ich gebs lieber wieder frei Gruß, Darth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 08:47, 18. Jan. 2009 (CET) Autor Hallo Darth Zero, ich hab auf Yoda41 Seite gelesen, dass du gefragt hast wie man autor wird. ich stimme ihm da voll zu und es ist auch bestimmt nicht einfachso ein buch zu schreiben. vor allem da es sowiele Informationen und richtlinien gibt. aber wenn du lust am star wars buchschreiben hast, dann schreib doch einfach eins und das zeigst du dann deinen freunden und schaust wo es eine seite für fan-fiction gibt. du musst natürlich immer aufpassen das du nicht gegen das gesetz verstößt du darfst es z.B. nicht verkaufen etc. (aber du kannst es ja deinem besten freudn vorlesen) und wenn du spaß daran hast (ich hab selber mal eins geschrieben), kannst ja später richtig autor werden mit ner lizenz und vielleicht schaffst du es auch eins star wars autor zu werden. wobei autor werden nicht unbedingt dein lebensziel werden sollte. Darth Chewie 23:01, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Diskussionen werden in der Regel dort weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen werden. Das nur zu Info. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 23:10, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST)